Kirby: United/Story
Volume 1 World A - Dream Land Level 0.0 - Crystal Cave Kirby comes to in a dark cave lined with crystals. He begins to explore the cave, but his weakened crystal form is much slower and less agile than he's used to. While spelunking, he finds three enemy in an opening. He attacks them without hesitation, but is too weak to even scratch them. Instead of fighting back, they actually seem relieved to find Kirby. They explain that they aren't ordinary creatures, but actually manifestations of Kirby's lost abilities- otherwise known as helpers. After Kirby's body was taken, all of his other helpers were put under the device's control; only they were able to escape with him to safety. With the immediate crisis past, the three decide to find the other helpers in order to beat the alien device. They head through the caves, defeating a few weak enemies on the way. When they reach the next large opening, they encounter a large gemstone enemy similar to the one that attacked at the castle. While its attacks were stronger, it would always change color to indicate who it was targeting, giving time to defend. The team quickly beats it. When defeated, it shatters, leaving glowing pieces behind. When inspected, Kirby and the helpers are able to absorb them, increasing their power. They determine to do this as much as possible. A couple of rooms later, they encounter another gem, this one embedded in a force-field barrier blocking the way, that changes color much like the previous one. Even after deducing that the matching helper has to attack to deal damage, they soon realize that their standard attacks are too weak to damage it. Kirby then uses his power to grant them special attacks, but only to one at a time. With this new strategy, the gem is beaten, and the force-field dissipated. The group now approaches the cave exit, but before they can leave, they encounter Bandanna Dee. While initially pleased to see him, they soon realize that he is under mind control when he attacks them. He doesn't have his spear, but he is still a challenge, especially since they don't want to hurt him. Once he is weak, the crystal receiver that controls him is exposed, allowing them to destroy it. Once he is free, Bandanna Dee sheds further light on what has occurred. He recalls that the alien gem's name is DATA from his mind-control. While some new enemies have been created by DATA, it has mostly resorted to controlling Dreamland's citizens. While they could just defeat every enemy, they could instead weaken them, allowing them to escape their mind control. He also faintly recalls that a few possessed helpers have been posted in the surrounding areas.That's all he can remember, and he joins the team as their first ally. Hub Zone - Cappy Town After walking a short distance from the cave, the group reaches Cappy Town, but it appears to be largely deserted. The few remaining townspeople relate how DATA's minions took control of their friends and posted them in Green Greens and Butter Building. The mayor asks them to retrieve them all in return for a special item. Until the townsfolk return, most of the town's services are not available, so they set out to Green Greens to start saving the Cappies, while also hoping to find more helpers. Level 1.1 - Green Greens The adventurers embark on their quest to save Cappy Town, starting in the verdant fields of Green Greens. The grassy hills host many minor enemies, and there are a few Cappies on guard. By weakening them enough to reveal the crystal receiver and destroy it. Each Cappy gives helpful items, helping keep the risk low. While passing over a knoll, they are accosted by a posse of Waddle Doos, led by King Doo and Optico the Waddle Doo. After beating them all, Optico is freed from his hypnosis and joins the party. Still more Cappies are hidden in the forest itself, so they head in to find them. Once inside, they discover why they were taken- there is an impressive deforestation operation taking place there, led by Boomer, a Sir Kibble. Once challenged, Boomer has his Cappies attack, then moves in himself when they are beaten. Once free, he too joins the party. He recalls that they were set to work cutting down trees to weaken one particular tree to control, but they were given no further instruction once that was accomplished, so they just kept going. Suspecting the tree in question is Whispy Woods, the team decides to find him as well. Deeper into the forest they begin encountering plant-based creatures, and later encounters three Whispy Woods Jr.. They are also under mental control, but are clearly upset by something as well... They attack, but are ultimately beaten and their receivers are destroyed. Despite this, they remain controlled and retreat- they realize that there must be a master control nearby. Whispy Woods' plot in the forest is just ahead, and they head in to see him. As they suspected, Whispy Woods is under mental control as well. He is already in a bad mood, but is enraged when he recognizes Boomer- even in his hypnotized state, he remembers who is responsible for cutting down his forest. He immediately attacks the group alongside his Whispy Jrs. As the first proper boss, he wields remarkable power, and is even able to restore his minions if they are beaten. Despite his power and home-field advantage, Team Kirby eventually wears him down, forcing the Master Receiver to expose itself. With its host beaten, the receiver fights independently, but is easily beaten, releasing all the inhabitants of the forest from its thrall. With his mind now free, Whispy Woods reveals what he knows from his time under mind control- the Master Receiver is but one of many- each one has travelled to a different area of Dream Land and beyond to establish total dominance. He's not sure how, but he knows that the more of these Receivers are active, the stronger DATA is, and that they all must be destroyed in order to face him. With Green Greens clear, Whispy Woods opens up a clear bath back to Cappy Town so they can move on to Butter Building. Level 1.2 - Butter Building The team approaches Butter Building, but even the grounds outside the tower are filled with danger. Even more enemies a patrolling the area, but the team can choose to avoid them by sneaking behind columns in the courtyard. The entrance is protected by Peter, a Poppy Bros. Jr.. He is defeated just like the rest, and joins their team, using his power to blow up the door. Once inside, the team sets about scaling the tower. There are surprisingly few enemies inside, with most of the challenge being solving the towers puzzles using the available helpers (if Boomer and Optico aren't with them yet, the tower cannot be completed, but some helpful items can be found). Partway up, they begin meeting lots of weak enemies copies of enemies, almost painted clones... Halfway up the tower, they discover the source of the enemies, Adeleine the Artist. While she isn't as physically tough as past midbosses, she can summon a near endless supply of powerful enemies, and is vulnerable only in the few turns before she prepares the next. She is eventually freed, and joins the team. Either she or Bandanna Dee head back to the nearest Kawasaki house, depending on the player's choice. As they approach the highest floor, the team encounters the boss- or bosses, rather- of this level: Lololo and Lalala. The pair are quick and can use boxes to block attack lanes, but they are ultimately beaten and their Receiver destroyed. With the tower clear and all the Cappy Town residents saved, the team prepares to head back to the town, but are informed by their vested foes that there is another Receiver located in Bubbly Clouds, which can be accessed from the top of the tower. Hoping to also find more helpers there, they head to the roof to continue their journey. Level 1.3 - Bubbly Clouds The clouds above don't offer nearly as much room to explore, but there are still plenty of airborne foes to battle. On their path through the floating courts, the team encounters cloudy paths with both powerful windstorms and dangerous lightning bolts. In these areas, Aerie the Caller and Joulie the Sparky can be found and beaten. Both are hidden, but since Bubbly Clouds is a fairly straightforward area, they are not hard to locate. At the center of the clouds the party runs into a familiar face- Kracko Jr., who is in possession if the next Receiver. He attacks, but is ultimately beaten- however, he escapes before the Receiver can be destroyed, leaving a trail of clouds behind that his pursuers use to give chase. He leaves plenty of enemies to slow them down as well, before taking refuge in a dense fog. When he is faced again, he absorbs the surrounding clouds to take on his true form, Kracko. His upgrade ultimately doesn't save him, and he is beaten once again. His Receiver is destroyed, but he still holds a grudge even without his hypnosis, and swears revenge before dissipating. The team return to a fully-populated town in triumph, ready to continue their journey to Castle Dedede Level 1.4 - Mt. Dedede After stocking up on goods in the town, the follow the pass into the mountains, where Mt. Dedede is located. The road is treacherous, filled with waves of enemies and threatening cliffs. If that wasn't bad enough, the skies are patrolled by the fearsome airship Kabula, who will not hesitate to shoot at them if she spots them. The team cannot deal with her until they reach the top, so they must hide behind rocks or duck into tunnels whenever she makes a pass. The meet up with Pike the Spikey along the way, who surprisingly isn't under mental control; however, he thinks they are agents of DATA sent to capture him, and is the first to attack. After beating him, he joins them once he realizes they are on his side. He explains that while most of the helpers where captured, a few escaped- he never made it far, and was forced to hide in a mountain cave to avoid Kabula. With his help, they continue their trip to the summit. Once at the top, they are finally able to fight Kabula on even footing. Even so, she spends the fight flying a good distance away, so they cannot reach her with direct attacks. The must use projectiles to damage her, while she can dash in and fire at any time; perfectly avoiding her dash attacks will cause her to hit the ground, leaving her open for attack for the next few turns. After a fierce battle, they manage to shoot her down. When she crashes, it is revealed that a giant Receiver was stored inside, and it attacks. Fortunately, the explosion severely weakened it, so pretty much any attack takes it out. With its manipulative power dissipated, all of Castle Dedede's residents are freed, allowing the team to enter. Hub Zone - Castle Dedede While hoping to find King Dedede inside, the castle residents inform them that he left for Rainbow Resort- DATA obviously wants to use the Fountain of Dreams to expand its power, and is using him to do so. To get there, the team must travel through Yogurt Yard, so they set off to save King Dedede. Level 1.5 - Yogurt Yard The team travels through the caverns of Yogurt Yard, fighting and freeing the enemies they meet along the way. The interconnected caves are easy to get lost in, and several paths seem to lead to dead ends, but Peter's bombs help clear the way forward. Mason the Rocky can be found in one such area, sleeping. He also escaped detection, and joins the team without a fight. Halfway through the caves, the team finds tracks that suggest a giant drilling machine is nearby. Before they can explore further, a Bonkers name Maulius attacks them. He is by far the toughest helper fight thus far, with his Hammer Flip able to knock out foes in two hits if it isn't avoided. But even he falls to the teams superior numbers, and joins them as well. They follow the tracks further into the caves, fending off enemies and clearing out passages. Eventually, they catch up to the massive digging machine- Heavy Mole. Rather than fight them, it spawns weaker drones and continues burrowing. The team defeats the robots before chasing after Heavy Mole. This happens two more times before they finally corner it. Even in their fight, Heavy Mole is moving away from them, firing missiles and drones while causing cave-ins. After a long battle, the team defeats Heavy Mole and its Receiver. Once free, Heavy Mole digs a tunnel directly to Rainbow Resort for their trouble. The team briefly stocks up on supply at the nearby Kawasaki House before heading on to Rainbow Resort. Level 1.6 - Rainbow Resort Rainbow Resort has enemies from all levels so far, making the journey to the Fountain of Dreams difficult. To reach the fountain, the team must defeat several previous midbosses: Big Data, King Doo, and Rolling Turtle must all be beaten. The glimmering fields are also the hiding place of Celcia the Mr. Frosty who is also defeated. Once that is done, they face a new threat- not one, but two Fire Lions at once! The flaming beasts attack both independently and in sync, but are no match for Team Kirby's teamwork. With the final obstacle removed, there is nothing between the heroes and their goal. They proceed into the final room, prepared to battle King Dedede. Just as they suspected, King Dedede is under the control of a Master Receiver. With his hammer in hand, he attacks them, and the battle begins. With his strength, agility, and defense, he is a real challenge, but he is gradually weakened. Once he reaches half HP, he implements a surprising strategy- he begins to call in his personal guard of Waddle Dees, Waddle Doos, and even a few Shotzos. With reinforcements, he has the capacity to use new attacks, but it is still not enough to turn the tide. Eventually, the Master Receiver emerges to attack, but this seals its demise as the team focuses their attacks on it, destroying the receiver for good. With him and his army free, King Dedede reunites with Bandanna Dee, and fills them in on what has transpired; once King Dedede was controlled, he was taken to the Fountain of Dreams, but he was not instructed to use it. It seemed that he was only there to prevent the heroes from getting it. Figuring that the relic would not be missed while Dream Land's residents were still under DATA's control, the team takes it with them and returns to Mt. Dedede. With the immediate situation under control, the team takes a warp star to Kirby's house to plan their next move. Hub Zone - Kirby's House After convening at the house, the team decides that the first order of business is to locate and destroy as many Receivers as possible in order to weaken DATA's power. In order to do that, each area of Pop Star must be carefully searched for powerful enemies and lost helpers. They must also find Meta Knight, who was last seen at the Castle when DATA attacked. They also recall that many of the Receivers were found in cavernous regions- the Gem Cave, Mt. Dedede, and Yogurt Yard- and decide to start their search in the largest cave structure on Pop Star. The group heads off to the Old Tower to launch their offensive. Volume 2 World A - Great Cave Offensive Hub Zone - Old Tower The Old Tower is located within the caves, and is connected to both the Crystal Area and Sub Tree by mines. If the tower is searched thoroughly, the team can find Knuckle Joe here, who must be fought before he joins them- his powerful fighting techniques are very useful in the following levels. From here, they have the choice of visiting Sub Tree or the Crystal Area, although Sub Tree is the recommended starting point. Level 2.1 - Sub Tree The first area in the caves is Sub-Tree, a subterranean forest. The forest contains many plant-based enemies and hidden rooms - Pitch the Klinko can be found hiding in one of them, and most of the others contain treasures and items. Halfway through the level, the group encounters Chameleo Arm, who immediately attacks. If he beats them, he doesn't capture them; instead, he will steal some of their items and hide them in chests later in the level. This leads the group to suspect that he wasn't actually fighting for DATA at the time. After traveling further underground, the forest ends at the shore of an underground lake, which can be further explored. The group follows the wooden walkways out into the center of the lake, where they are challenged by Fatty Whale. Since he fights from the water, he cannot be approached with melee attacks until he gets close. His Receiver is destroyed, but the path to the adjoining Garden Area is blocked by an electric grid. Fatty Whale notes that his receiver was powering the grid, so there must be another one nearby. He reveals an underwater path back to the Old Tower, saying they should look in the Crystal Area. (If the group visited the Crystal Area first, the grid is dropped after beating Fatty Whale). Level 2.2 - Crystal Area Unlike Sub Tree, the Crystal Area is built like a labyrinth with numerous dead ends. Some of these rooms contain a map of the area, but some areas are inaccessible - in order to reach the final room, switches in these map rooms must be activated, changing the area's layout. Lumen the Cool Spook is also found in one of these rooms, but doesn't need to be fought. Once the labyrinth is cleared, they find the bearer of the area's receiver - CPU Virus. The program doesn't fight directly, instead summoning an endless onslaught of digital enemies. He also interferes with the team's moves, preventing them from performing special attacks or defending. In order to make him approach, all of his summoned enemies must be beaten in the same turn, causing him to attack directly for a while. The program itself has low stats, so beating it then is easy for the group. Once CPU Virus is destroyed, the Receiver self-destructs due to being overloaded. A warp point appears leading back either to the Old Tower or the end of Sub Tree, depending on whether Sub Tree has been beaten yet. Level 2.3 - Garden Area With the grid disabled, the team can proceed to the final cavern, Garden Area. This area houses a large underground ruin now overgrown with plants. It is split up into three areas themed after the sky, sea, and earth. Dyna the Flappy can be found and fought in the sky section, she then joins the team. In the sea section, the team faces of against Wham Bam Rock, who has the Master Receiver of the Great Caves. His head is protected by a dense stone mask, and can only be damaged by knocking his hands into it. He falls into a flaming pit once defeated, leading to the third section themed after earth. This last room contains several lava pits, but can be traversed with the abilities of Pitch and Dyna. At the end of the level the team challenges Wam Bam Rock again, but before the battle he shatters his rock body and mask, revealing his true form as Wham Bam Jewel. He can attack faster now, but his face can also be directly targeted without the stone mask to protect it. Eventually he is knocked into the lava a second time, he and the Receiver he held are destroyed, and the Great Caves are freed from DATA's control. Before the gem Receiver collapses in the lava, it projects a message from DATA, who mockingly tells them that they have been wasting their time in the caves, while it has been taking over the surface. They are challenged to prove their ability by saving their "friends" on the Rainbow Islands, although DATA expresses doubt they can actually do it. The team leaves the Great Caves and heads back to Kirby's house, prepared to liberate the Rainbow Islands. World B - The Rainbow Islands Level 2.4 - Big Forest The first of the rainbow islands is the Big Forest - a sprawling wood that is now dotted with large turquoise gems, clearly a result of DATA's takeover. The forest's residents are now hostile, and will attack the team if they are spotted. The islands are too spread out for a single receiver to affect them all at once, so they reason that there must be regional agents with smaller devices on them. They head for the center of the island, where such a receiver would logically be found. In a thicker area of the forest, the team fights Lisbeth the Keke, who joins their group afterwards. She remembers that the stronger animals are hiding in the trees, with the large central tree being their stronghold; the team then heads for that tree. Before they can enter, they must fight Nruff and his Nelly's, a troublesome pack working as guards. For as long as Nruff remains undefeated, he will always be backed by two Nellys. They run off once beaten and the group enters the tree. The tree is connected to several adjacent ones, so they must travel along interconnected branches as they climb up the tree. Once they reach the middle level, they meet Big Forest's guardian, Rick the Hamster. Rick attacks the group along with two companions of his own, Pon and Con. Pon and Con will both fetch healing items for Rick, and can synchronize they're attacks as well, so they must be beaten first. Once Rick is on his own, he will begin using fire attacks in battle. Once Rick's receiver is destroyed, he will join the team as an Ally, but note that he would be better able to help with his fellow animal friends. Noting that DATA emphasized that Kirby's friends needed to be saved, the realize that they must hold each island's primary receiver. With Rick on their side, they clear out the rest of DATA's minions from Big Forest and head to the next island. With Rick's ability to climb walls, the group has the option to further explore the tree fortress. Doing so reveals Nago the Cat trapped in a bag. Freeing him gives Rick access to his Double Attack. Level 2.5 - Iceberg The next island after Big Forest is Iceberg, a snowy island with two notable features - an oddly placed lava pit, and the remains of King Dedede's temporary tower, both near the island's center. The tower seems like the best location for broadcasting a mind-control signal, so they start their search there. The external doors are frozen solid, so they must climb the outside of the tower and enter from the top. They are surprised to find the tower mostly full of water, but continue searching anyway. The icy hallways are the hiding place of a potential allies, Magis the Simirror. At the bottom of the tower they meet Kine the Sunfish, who is clearly in the chilly water against his will. They battle him and free him from his receiver, and he joins Rick, forming an Animal Duo: the pair can switch out during battle to save energy. Using his power Team Kirby breaks through the icy barrier sealing off the tower, but once outside they see the island is still under DATA's control, meaning the actual control device must be elsewhere. With nowhere else to look, they head for the magma crater. The pit contains a weird mix a fire, ice, and water. Using Kine's ability to traverse the water allows the team to rescue another hidden Animal Friend, ChuChu the Octopus, who joins Kine to execute their Double Attack. The receiver is located in the icy portion of the pit, and it is guarded by the legendary Ice Dragon. With its high defense and manipulation of ice, the battle is not easy to win, but eventually they prevail. The freed Ice Dragon retreats into the icy caverns to resume its hibernation, and the team heads for the next island. Level 2.6 - Cloudy Park After Iceberg the team enters Cloudy Park; the island itself is sparsely populated, with most of the residents living in the clouds above. The only way to access the clouds is to scale one of the island's tall mountains. The mountain is not only full of enemies, but also has strong wind currents higher up. The mountain peak is guarded by Coo the Owl, who has an advantage from the air - much like Kabula, he cannot be directly hit unless he comes closer, so helpers with ranged weapons are the best choice. Once he is beaten, he joins Rick and Kine, completing the Animal Friend Trio. With the mountain scaled, all that remains is to traverse the clouds in search of the receiver. With the help of Coo, the peaks of the otherwise inaccessible mountains can be easily reached. One of these peaks is where Pitch the Bird can be found, who will join Coo to execute their Double Attack. The clouds are mostly white and fluffy, but at the center dark thunderheads can be seen gathering. The group approaches the storm, expecting a strong guardian to be there - instead, the find the receiver manipulating the clouds by itself, and attacks by itself. Just like those before, it loses pretty quickly, but before it can be properly destroyed a familiar foe bursts in - Kracko! Initially they suspect that he is under control as well, but to their surprise he destroys the receiver himself, then absorbs its power. He declares that he will not rest until he has beaten Kirby and his friends and attacks again as Kracko's Revenge. In this rematch battle he has gained several new attacks, his previous attacks have less predictable patterns, and he is able to more easily dodge attacks. Even with this new advantage, Kracko is beaten a second time; he flies away feebly, declaring that he will stop at nothing to get his revenge. He is then seen crashing onto a distant shore. Regardless, Cloudy Park has been liberated, and all the Animal Friends have also been rescued - as they prepare to move to another island, they suddenly see a dark cloud forming over the ocean. As they watch, they see a massive fortress materialize, looming over the Rainbow Islands. The Animal Friends immediately recognize it as Dark Castle - the evil stronghold of Dark Matter they destroyed before, now apparently recreated by DATA. Whatever is happening there takes precedence over the other islands, so the group heads directly there. Level 2.7 - Dark Castle It seemed impossible that Dark Castle should return, since DATA should have had no way of recreating it - but once inside, it becomes obvious that it is indeed the same as before. The fortress is mostly symmetrical, with distant wings of the castle mirroring each other. Some secret passages can be opened with the combined abilities of Rick, Coo, and Kine. There are four wings of the castle, and three must be cleared to open the central tower. Each wing contains a different midboss - Efreeti, Master Green, and Waiu. The fourth wing will always contain Tesla the Laser Ball. Once the tower opens, the group can face the Master Receiver controlling the Rainbow Islands. Before facing it, the device unexpectedly begins talking to them. It notes that before they were primitive and immature, but with time and observation are now able to speak. It states that no matter how hard they try, it is ultimately futile to oppose DATA, as it has already duplicated much of his memory, which is how it created the Dark Castle replica. To drive the point further, the module produces a copy of the Dark Swordsman for them to battle. It not only has all his original moves, but also the improved attacks from the Dark Swordsman Clone. Once beaten, the receiver doesn't wait to be attacked, instead escaping to the top of the castle. Once the group reaches the top of the castle, the Master Receiver creates a second copy, this time of Dark Matter's true form. Like before, Dark Matter is a composite of his past forms, not only from Dream Land 2 and 3, but also from Dark Matter Clone. Just like before it is beaten, and the Master Receiver attacks, but it is easily beaten like all the others. Even in defeat, the Master Receiver boasts that it still accomplished its goal. It explains that Dark Castle wasn't supposed to be spawned until much later, but they decided to form it early as a diversion. The group had not yet visited Red Canyon, and if they had an essential project would have been compromised. As the Receiver finally collapses, they see the Halberd taking off from Red Canyon. Realizing that Meta Knight must be there, the prepare to return there - with Dark Castle clear, the Rainbow Bridges are all restored, allowing quick travel between any of the islands. World C - MetaKnightmare Level 2.8 - Red Canyon Hub Zone - The Halberd Level 2.9 - Halberd Exterior Level 2.10 - Halberd Engine Level 2.11 - Halberd Storage Category:Subpages Category:Stories